


Bound Fast Unto Our Fate

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Reunion Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: When the Warrior of Light was once a citizen of Ishgard, only to return after the infamous party in Ul'dah, she is reunited with Ser Aymeric, whom she has a history with.





	Bound Fast Unto Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place around the quest Taking In the Sights in Heavensward. Severine is reunited with Aymeric and their spark is still there.

Never did Severine think that she would be back in Ishgard so soon.  Her boots clacked on the cobblestone. Ariadne followed beside her. It was clear that the two of them were lost in their thoughts.  It was so cold. The Calamity really did a number on the Holy See. Here they were in a crisis. A fall from grace and now they were given sanctuary in Ishgard.  She wondered if all her old foes were here. If she still had that label. Probably not. They followed a manservant up to the Pillars. She knew where they were going. Even though it had been over seven years since she was last here, she did still remember the city like the back of her hand. 

Sure, they needed to go have a look around.  Severine decided to show Alphinaud around. It was when they decided that it was time to return to Fortemps Manor that Severine and Ariadne decided to take their time.  They went near the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, Ariadne opted to take her leave and visit the Astrologians. Severine was left on her own. That sort of thing tended to happen didn’t it?  Shrugging, Severine sat by the statue of Saint Valeroyant. This place was so familiar to her. 

Losing herself in her memories, she was reminded of her old life.  The one she had left behind. Would she have been inducted into the clergy? Would she have been spared the heretic’s judgment by demanding trial by combat? She’d never know.  Her mind was soon brought back to earth with a jolt as she heard a voice call to her.

“Severine?”

Lifting her gaze, she was met with an azure raiment. He knelt at her side. She knew that hair, and the earring that she crafted for him once. His eyebrows were knitted together as though he were worried about her. 

“Ser Aymeric.”

“I thought you’d be at Fortemps Manor by now.  What are you doing out here in the cold?”

“I could use the brisk air?”

He smiled and shook his head.  Offering her a hand he helped her to her feet.  

“Shall we promenade, Warrior of Light?”

“Really? Are you going to be using that title? I can do that too, Lord Commander.”

“You are free to refuse if you wish, Severine.”

“I do wish to promenade with you.”

He chuckled and nodded.  They walked off together, and oh did this feel so familiar.  Their fingers eventually laced together. It was as though neither of them cared if they were seen walking together and holding hands.  The route they elected to take was one less traveled, and it allowed them to chat. 

“I suppose we have a bit of catching up to do. Then you can tell me what is on your mind.”

“Quite.  I do wish to apologize for my inability to keep in touch after I ran.”

“I know you had a good reason for doing so.”

“I really didn’t want you to lie for me. They could have killed me or accused you consorting with a heretic.” He was silent. “I know you would have done everything you could to clear my name. I knew you were meant for something great. I couldn’t leave a red mark on your ledger.”

“You also stole my sword.”

“Sorry about that. I needed a way to defend myself.”

“Nothing to apologize for.  I hope it served you well.”

“It did.  With it I managed to begin learning how to use it to help channel aether.”

“It does explain the rapier at your hip, my dear. What ever happened to my blade?”

“I was in a fight and it shattered. There was no way it could have been reforged. Especially since no blacksmith I knew could work with Ishgardian steel.”

“For what it is worth, full glad am I to have you back in Ishgard.”

Aymeric thought that her passion for her newly found combat discipline was cute. The way she lit up when she talked about it was inspiring.  She found something that consolidated what she had learned at the Scholasticate and from him. It seemed as though the walk had only just begun when he actually tugged her in the direction of Borel Manor.  Well then. That wasn’t really a promenade was it? Though Aymeric might have thought that they needed some privacy in order to catch up properly. Once inside, he turned to Severine, took her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. Earning a surprised squeak from her, Aymeric drew her closer to him and she was not  about to complain. He felt a tear roll into his palm. Pulling away from her he looked puzzled. 

“Is aught amiss?”

“I’m… fine.”

Yet another tear fell from her eye.   Perhaps she was only feeling the weight of recent events.  In a presence so familiar, it seemed her walls crumbled at his feet.  Whatever she thought she could keep hidden behind her stoic exterior was laid before him. There wasn’t a thing that she could do to hide it from him of all people. 

Aymeric hummed. “Your tears say otherwise, my dear.”

“Sorry.  I suppose you still have this ability to see the real me.”

“It is unlike you to shed a tear when I do that.”

“I missed you so much.”

He pressed another kiss to her lips as he wiped her tears from her cheeks.  Severine relished his presence, she’d missed him so much. It had been seven years and Aymeric had waited for her all this time.  The way he kissed her was as though he were a man dying of thirst in the desert and had his first sip of water. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his coat.  It had been far too long since she had last tasted such affection. 

“I had wanted to do that for quite some time.”

“Since when?”

“Well since I first saw you at Camp Dragonhead.”

Her brow furrowed.  His hands left her face as she told him what had occurred in Ul’dah.  It seemed as though that sort of drama followed her at times. Aymeric listened to her intently.  If there were any words of comfort that he could offer yet he could not. He seemed to understand that the hurts from such an ordeal ran deep.  Severine told him of the events that lead up to how she, Ariadne and Alphinaud requested sanctuary in Ishgard. 

“I only wish I could have helped you.”

“I don’t think there was much you could have done. I am alive, and here with you. I have received sanctuary here.”

“I missed you so.”

“I know. I have missed you as well.”

“I’m sorry for never writing.  I never stopped thinking of you.”

“Pray, keep in touch with me more in the future.”

“Of course, Ser Aymeric.” 

He was a lot closer to her than he was before, and with that he bridged the gap between them further.  Aymeric pressed another kiss to her lips, this time uninhibited. She did nothing to stem the tide of passion that rushed through the two of them.  She couldn’t help herself neither could he. Yet before they got past the point of no return, Severine pulled away from him only for her lips to return to his.  He took this moment to swiftly pull her into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, all of her worries seemed to vanish from her mind. If this was his way of comforting her it was working, he was the only one on her mind.  Oh was he still just as irresistible as he was before. Aymeric held her close to him, his arms resting around her slim waist that was clad with her stomacher and blouse. She pulled away from him again this time to catch her breath. 

“Aymeric.”

“It has been too long.”

“It has.”

Oh how he wished to hear her say his name like that again.  Aymeric pulled her in again, a certain desire seemed to permeate into his kisses.  He was disregarding any idea that this time spent would have been improper, and that she really should be going back to Fortemps Manor.  He spent some time allowing his hands to roam, to better begin to get to know Severine again like they had done so long ago. The collar of her blouse was soon undone and her shoulders were partially bared.  He earned a soft sighing moan from her as his lips found her neck. Kisses turned to him grazing her flesh with his teeth. Severine’s fingers laced through his hair. It was just as silky as she had remembered it. He moved to untie the laces to her stomacher while she lifted her head back, as he continued to nip at the flesh of her neck. He paused to finish undoing her restraining garment.  Letting her stomacher fall to the floor Severine took the liberty of kissing his neck as he slipped his hands under her blouse enjoying the warmth of her skin. She still smelled so sweet. The scents of lavender and honey lingered in her silky rose-gold hair. 

“Aymeric… I...”

“Let me be all you can think of at this moment.”

His teeth grazed her now bare shoulder, earning a hum from her. With a single movement, he freed her from her blouse. The scarlet fabric fell to the stone floor.  Aymeric sighed softly as he pressed more kisses to her shoulder. Leaving her shoulder, he pulled her closer to better get to her lips. Humming into his lips, Severine pulled away, and closed her eyes.  Aymeric got a good look at her, she was still beautiful, there were a few scars he guessed from her various adventures.

“If you are wondering, you are beautiful.” 

“Aymeric, please. My scars must be unsightly.”

“Nonsense. They tell me of your strength.”

His words hit her like a shotgun to the heart, he still was fixated on her like that and she was amazed that he was.  While she was wondering what he thought of her now marred torso, she was also fussing with his coat, she thought it unfair that he would be so swift in freeing her from her shirt, but she didn’t get to see him.  Aymeric gave her a knowing grin, and aided her in removing his coat. Severine got to smooth her hands over his chest, he was still chiseled, much like some of the statues she had seen in Ul’dah. By the Fury, was he a fine man.  It was then that she realized just how much she missed him. She did her best to swiftly remove her boots and return to straddling Aymeric’s lap. She was still half dressed, but she just wanted to be close to Aymeric. Nevermind that she really needed to be headed back to Fortemps Manor.  Severine surrendered all control to him. She didn’t want to go another moment without savoring at least some small moments alone with him.

“We should take our time to get reacquainted with one another. It has been seven years or so since we were last like this together.”

Aymeric took this opportunity to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to his bedroom.  It was just as ornate as she remembered, though now it looked as though its owner rarely spent much time in it. She figured his responsibilities had increased tenfold once he became Lord Commander of the Temple Knights.  As he carried her she proceeded to press kisses to his jaw and neck, finding his scent and taste irresistible. She smiled against his skin as she heard a slight moan from him. Her long, rose-gold locks tickled his shoulder. He soon gently placed her on the edge of his bed taking the liberty of pulling her skirt and tights off.  She was nearly nude, her modesty preserved only by her small clothes. Severine wore black small clothes that she had made herself. Finding her just as irresistible, Aymeric trailed kisses from her neck down to her belly earning soft moans from Severine. He felt his trousers get rather tight as he grew excited in anticipation as he continued to touch and taste her. 

“Lord Commander…”

For some reason, the way his title escaped her lips ignited a hunger from within him. She emitted a sighing moan again as his lips grazed the sensitive skin of her left breast.  He pulled off her small clothes slowly, painfully so. She was laid bare before him, and he was finding it difficult to practice restraint. He gently cupped her right breast in his palm.  He really missed being this close to her. Now she was the Warrior of Light, godslayer, and that she still had a place in her heart for him filled him with joy. Still he continued to kiss and caress the soft, sensitive flesh of her now exposed breasts. She ran a hand through his hair again, though he was inching closer to where she really wanted him to go, though it was a rather devilish thought on her part.   

She whined slightly as she fussed with his belt and trousers earning a breathy chuckle from him.  Acquiescing to her request, he took them off. Getting to see him again and how excited and hard he was, had her shudder in anticipation.  Though it had been so long since she had last laid with a man, she knew it would likely be a tight fit. In an attempt to get Severine to relax once more, Aymeric pressed another kiss to her lips.  He turned his attention to her more sensitive parts, the needy pockets of nerves that she desperately wanted him to touch again. His lips found the insides of her thighs, as he nipped at the tender flesh there he earned another moan from her.  He found her most sensitive parts. As he pressed his lips to her, she gasped and arched her back. Severine felt as though she were flying. Her hands left his hair and she bit her finger as she felt him explore what seemed like every little inch of her.  

As much as he was refraining from simply ravaging her like his body would want him to, he was determined to enjoy every inch of her.  As his tongue made lazy circles around the now engorged nib of delicate flesh, he slipped a finger in her. At the sudden intrusion, Severine gasped.  He spent some time massaging her, until he felt her body tense, and her moans increasing in frequency. The sounds she made were like music to his ears, and though he stopped as he felt her getting too close.  Aymeric hummed against her, prompting another gasp from her lips. Satisfied with her reaction, he kept going pushing a second finger into her, until she reached the edge and then he’d let up, much to her frustration. 

Eventually, when Severine was reduced to a moaning mess, Aymeric returned to press a kiss to her lips. She was panting, and flushed and tasting herself on his lips only served to excite her even more.  If that was even possible. He gave her a satisfied hum, noting the blush on her cheeks, and how she returned his kiss so hungrily. Severine kissed his shoulder, as he whispered into her ear.

“You are just as beautiful as ever, Severine.”

“Aymeric, I need you.”

She had put special emphasis on the word ‘need’, though her nibbling at his shoulder and neck did more than enough to excite him even more.  Feeling that he’d left her at the edge long enough, he placed a hand on her hip and pressed a sweet, loving kiss to her lips. Taking a brief moment to steady himself, Aymeric slowly guided himself into her.  Gasping as she was being impaled, it was only now that she really understood just how long it had been since she was last filled in this manner. Her body protested at the sudden intrusion, but she ignored it, relishing this feeling of being whole again.  Aymeric breathed in sharply, not anticipating just how tight the fit was going to be, it had been far too long. He hoped that he didn’t hurt her. 

“You feel divine, Severine.”

“I love you.”

He laced his fingers with hers, pressing another kiss to her lips as he began to grind his hips. Severine grasped his hands, until he decided to give her breasts some attention.  Thank the Fury, she could be with Aymeric once more. She looped her arms around his torso feeling the flesh of his back and delighting in every moment of it. He felt her coil around him the fit was tight, yet felt wonderful.  Severine felt her body tremble, though she too was moving her hips. Everytime he moved she felt her body tighten. Eventually, Severine was emitting whimpering moans, digging her nails into his back. 

“Aymeric. Please don’t stop.”

How could he deny such a desperate plea? He kissed her hard almost roughly, his rhythm earned him cries and moans into his lips.  Hooking his arms under her knees, his angle changed and had her seeing stars. The new angle also rendered her unable to move, he’d pinned her down.  Severine was not about to start complaining, she was beginning to feel that ever familiar white hot sensation building. By the Fury, the way she cried out his name was intoxicating. 

“Severine, pray, look at me.”

Obeying, Severine brought her gaze to meet his beautiful blue eyes.  She found it increasingly difficult to hold her gaze as she felt as though she was standing upon the edge of a knife.  His panting grew increasingly desperate, her toes curled and her cheeks were flushed a deep red. When she finally found release, she gasped and yelped, grasping the sheets on the bed. Aymeric followed suit soon after, being unable to hold on any longer.  No longer pinning her to his bed, and his strength spent, Aymeric took some precious moments to press soft kisses to Severine’s bare flesh, now glossy with sweat. 

“I love you.” 

He was out of breath, yet his words were met with a gentle kiss from her. Aymeric gathered her in his arms and held her close in near silence.  Severine sighed in an attempt to calm herself down. Lying down beside him, she spotted that earring again. 

“Hmm. I wonder who gave you that?”

“Well, you wouldn’t know this woman. She had quite the skill in crafting jewelry.”

“Oh?”

“I am a lucky man to have been given this by her.”

“Aymeric please.”

“You disagree?”

“Lucky? I nearly got you accused of heresy just for being associated with me last time and now… I’m a fugitive again.”

“Blessed then.”

“That’s even worse.”

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He still thought so despite her protests.  He had never gotten rid of the earring she had made for him all those years ago. It gave him hope when he saw it.  Somehow it was invigorating to wear. She never did say anything about adding some kind of alchemical solution to give it other sorts of properties.  Severine rested her head on his chest, eventually surrendering to her heavy eyelids. Yet they continued catching up with her never crossing the threshold to sleep or did she.  He had changed little, although he had matured, he was still the man she had fallen so deeply in love with all those years ago. 

Before she knew it she saw the light of morning through the windows.  Severine had nearly forgotten, she was expected back at Fortemps Manor after being shown around the city. A city she still knew very well. Yet she never did return to Fortemps Manor.  Tataru might think that she had gotten lost or killed. Much to her displeasure, Severine sat up on the bed as a result, out of Aymeric’s arms. He had been pretending to sleep as he groaned slightly.

“I take it you slept well.”

“Well yes.  If you call that sleep. I don’t mean to try to sneak out, but love, I was expected to return last night and now it is dawn.”

“Can’t have Lord Haurchefant worrying too much can we?”

She giggled, giving him a kiss as she got up and picked up her clothes that had made a trail outside, and put them on. Returning to Aymeric’s room to use the mirror to freshen up, she couldn’t resist giving him one last kiss before she left in a slight run towards The Last Vigil.  She knew she was going to hear an earful from Ariadne, and possibly Alphinaud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so scared to post this one, but it's my first piece like this. I'm so sorry if it was horrible. Perhaps with practice?


End file.
